Many organizations rely on real time data to service their clients. For example, a stock broker relies on receiving real time stock quotes. Brokers unable to receive the real time stock data are at a distinct disadvantage as compared to brokers who receive the real time stock data. In order to obtain this real time data, the organization must invest a lot of time, effort, and money in developing custom programs to process and deliver the real time data to its customers. Maintaining this specialized code may also be very costly as well as difficult. For example, whenever the real time data feed changes, a programmer is required to modify the code to handle the format change.